1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching and removing elongated sign-holding extrusions from magnetic attachment to overhead ceiling supports such as inverted “T” shaped ceiling rails which are utilized primarily in a commercial establishment.
2. Prior Art
Attaching and removing signs in a commercial establishment such as a retail store or the like is an ongoing process. It may often be done by unsophisticated personnel working in areas which are not necessarily easily accessible. It is intended that any such tool or apparatus permit the attachment and removal in the briefest of time and which will accommodate a variety of ceiling rail suspension arrangements.
The present invention is an improvement over our existing sign attaching and removal apparatus, shown in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,764, which is incorporated herein by reference by its entirety.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a sign support apparatus which is adaptable to a variety of “T” rail configurations.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a tool arrangement for attaching and removing a sign support apparatus which provides leverage, when such apparatus is utilized with particularly strong magnets.